A Promise
by Kuroko Kyousuke
Summary: Tsurugi made a promise to Tenma after the graduation. What is it? Will they be together? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - The Graduation

**Konichiwa minna! This is my second fanfic! Feel free to read it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE GRADUATION**

_(Tenma's POV)_

I just wake up from my comfy bed as the sun shines the hostel. I looked at the alarm clock. The hour hand shows me the number 8 and the minute hand shows me the number 12.

Yup, it's 8 o'clock in the morning.

I get off from my bed. Then, I brush my teeth, get myself a good bath and dress myself with Raimon Junior High uniform. I stand in front of the mirror and I look as handsome as my best friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

I walk out from my room and I see Aki-nee, who's preparing breakfast. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu," I greet Aki-nee.

"Ohaiyo, Tenma-kun," she smiled, "Today is your graduation day, so you must make sure that your stomach is full." I nod my head.

I sit on the chair. I can't believe what Aki-nee has prepared. The food looks delicious! I grab some food and it tastes delicious! Maybe because of the food, I almost forget to attend the graduation day.

The time shows 8.30a.m. It's time to leave. I wave goodbye to Aki-nee and my dog, Sasuke, then I leave the hostel. I walk happily to the school when I meet Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi!" I shout to him.

"Hey, Tenma!" He replies me. We walk together and greet each other with a hug and a kiss.

"Today is the graduation day," I say, "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah," he sighs.

"Anyway," I say with a happy tone, "we will meet again one day, right?" Tsurugi smiled.

We hold hands each other, then we walk happily to the school.

* * *

"Today is the graduation day," our principle is giving a speech in the hall, "I hope everyone of you will have a bright future after leaving this school."

After about 2 minutes of boring speech, the graduation ceremony begins. Every student walks onto the stage after being called upon, to receive the graduation certificate.

"Matsukaze Tenma!" my name is called.

"Hai!" I stand up and walk onto the stage. I walk towards the principle and receive the graduation certificate.

"Congratulations, you are graduated," the principle hands in the certificate to me.

"Arigato!" I receive the certificate.

I walk down from the stage right before Tsurugi's name is heard. This time, he walks onto the stage, receives the certificate, and then he walks down from the stage.

He sits beside me. As he prepares to sit, I think that we will go apart soon. My eyes start filled with tears. I just want to hold on, but I can't. Just then, Tsurugi hugs my head, and I feel warmer. I wipe off my tears and I smile to him.

* * *

The graduation ceremony is over. Tsurugi and I decide to have some lunch at Rairaiken. We order some noodles there.

While having noodles, Tsurugi tells me sad news.

"Few months later, I will move to England for further studies, so we won't meet as many times as always," he says.

"Aww man," I reply, "but, we will meet again, one day, right?" I smile to him. He smiles back to me.

"Well, here's the promise," he says, "few years later, maybe 5 years or more, I will find you, and I will make you my best partner in the world."

"Partner?" I look questioned. He throws back a smile to me.

Then, without preparation, his lips touch my lips. I blush, but I know that he loves me.

From that moment, Tsurugi and I not just only best friends, but we are lovers.

* * *

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Depressed

**CHAPTER 2**

**DEPRESSED**

_(Tsurugi's POV)_

Now, I'm living in Manchester, England. There are schools, a university and of course, two big stadiums - Old Trafford and Etihad Stadium. But, one thing is missing, that is my dear Tenma.

Anyway, I'm not forgetting the promise I made months ago. I want to make him my best partner in the world.

By the way, we are still keeping in touch, although he's still staying at Japan. All because of Facebook. Well, our Facebook names are quite international; his name is Arion Sherwind and mine is Victor Blade. His Facebook name is lovely and adorable. But, we still address each other with Tenma and Tsurugi.

Maybe I'm too obsessed about him. I start to fail grades in high school exams. As a result, I'm almost drpped out from high school during the mid-term exam of the first year. Back at home, my father, who is currently working at England, stares at me. Yes, he's angry about the grades.

"What have you done with the grades?" he scolds me. I just look down to the floor. My mind is almost blank. All I think is just Tenma.

That's not over yet. The next day, I go for football training session at Manchester City, as usual. Here's the catch: no hissatsu, keshin, mixi-max or soul is allowed in English football.

Yup, maybe I'm not feeling well because of my grades and my father, so my performance is not good as expected. When my trainer comes to me and says that my performance is the worst among them, I begin to rage. **"CUT THE CRAP!"** I shout.

Then, I remember that I gave him a Death Sword, and I'm ended up dropped out from the team.

That day, my father scolds me again, this time because of the football training session. I ruined my football career. I have a terrible argument with my father. Then, I shut myself in my bedroom and start to cry.

"Tenma, what should I do?" I ask myself while crying.

Just then, I receive a message from my laptop. Yup, the message is from Tenma.

"Webcam chat?" it says.

I switch on the webcam. Then, Tenma and I start our conversation.

"What's the matter, Kyousuke?" He sees me crying. Additionally, he addresses me Kyousuke for the very first time.

"Well..." I muttered, "I feel… lonely…" Then, Tenma shows me with a sad face.

"Well…" he says' "I hope you can keep the promise…"

I nod my head. "But… how?" I ask.

"Nanto ka naru sa (Things will work out somehow)," he says his quote and throws a big smile to me. I wipe off my tears and smile, too.

After this, we have a nice conversation. He says that he is studying at Seirin High School and he is excited to watch Ibuki, Kuroko and Kagami playing basketball. But, I don't know who are Kuroko and Kagami. Nevermind.

After a nice conversation, he says "oyasumi" to me due to different time zone. 9 hours of time zone.

Well, thanks Tenma. You are the only one who wakes me up from depression. Hope we will meet again, Tenma.

* * *

**REVIEW IS NEEDED ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Decision

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE DECISION**

_(Tenma's POV)_

Few years has passed, Kyousuke and I are graduated from high schools. He tells me that he will continue his study at the University of Manchester. He says that he wants to be an engineer. Of course, I support him.

Meanwhile, I decide to start my career as an owner of a cosplay shop. I name my shop as "KyouTen Cosplay Shop".

Every day, a lot of teenagers walk into my shop and buy some costumes and wigs. Of course, among these costumes, the costume that lets me earn the most profit is the costume from Shingeki no Kyojin. Everyone loves the soldier uniform.

Years later, I earn about 7 million Yen from this cosplay shop. What a good earning. So, I decide to rent the shop Nozaki Sakura, who is my ex-teammate of Earth Eleven. And, she's managing the shop quite well, too. She gives me about 500 thousand Yen every month as rental fee.

One fine afternoon, I switch on my computer as usual. Then I switch on the webcam and I'm going to have a video chat with Kyousuke.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu," Kyousuke is already waiting for me.

"Ohaiyo, Kyousuke-kun," I smile. "So, how's your study?"

"Very good as planned. I will finish my engineering course next year, so I will fly back to Japan next year," he says.

"Yokata," I say, pleasantly.

"Sounds like a very good news to you, as I don't forget the promise I made," he smiles. I feel happy when he mentions the promise we made, few years ago.

"But, I have a question to ask," I say. He allows me to do so.

"What if I tell you that," I ask, "I want to be a girl?"

Kyousuke looks questioned and puzzled. "But… but why?"

"So that we will be together, forever," I reply, "I rather want to be your best partner, after all."

"Yeah," Kyousuke says, "remember, I will find you and I will make you my best partner in the world."

"Yup," I give him a big smile.

"Remember, I will always love you, my darling," Kyousuke says. I blushed so hard. This is the first time ever Kyousuke addresses me 'darling'. Furthermore, he is the only one who supports me to be a woman (my family strongly rejects me because of this issue), so I can marry him.

Me and Kyousuke, still a better love story than Twilight.

"So, you will be my waifu, then," Kyousuke smiled.

"Yup," my voice sounds excited.

"Alright, this may sound crazy, because less people will accept a transgender guy like you. But, I swear, I will marry you," Kyousuke's words touch my heart. I smile to him.

"Well, I will change my gender, then," I reply, "then we will have a baby. I'm just temporary… to be a girl."

"I support you, darling," he addresses me that lovely word again.

"Aww…" I smile.

"Alright, I have to go, for study," he says, "see ya."

"See you soon," I wave goodbye to him, before he switches off his laptop.

The next month, I fly to Thailand, to fulfill my dream. I pray to God, hope I won't break the promise between Kyousuke and I.

* * *

**So how is the story so far? Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - Together

**CHAPTER 4**

**TOGETHER**

_(Tsurugi's POV)_

Things have change since we made the promise 7 years ago. Now, I'm going to fly from Manchester to Tokyo. My darling will pick me up.

After a long time of flight, finally I get back to Japan. Ah, home sweet home.

I enter the airport after leaving the Boeng 747. Then, I see a familiar face with the familiar hair; the only thing is that she's wearing a mini skirt. I walk towards the girl. The girl looks at me. Then, she walks towards me happily.

"Kyousuke!" The girl recognizes me. Yup, it's Tenma. Well, ignore the gender; Tenma is always a 'he' to me.

"Aww... I miss you so much!" says Tenma. We greet each other with a hug and a kiss.

"You look handsome as always," he says. Then, he welcomes me by using his lips to touch my lips.

"You look beautiful as always, my darling," I reply.

"Finally, you have fulfilled your promise," he says.

"Yup," I reply, "now I'm an engineer at Tokyo. This is great news to you!"

"Yokata," he smiles, "so we will make a family and…"

Without letting him finishing his sentence, I hug him. "Everything will go on your plan, as long as I'm supporting you," I say.

"Ok," he smiles.

Then, we walk out from the airport, and then I hold a taxi. Yup, I'm following to his new house, located right at Tokyo.

I'm welcomed warmly to Tenma's new house. Although it's small, this home is enough for both of us. I promise that I will earn more salary to buy a bigger and better house.

"Well, make yourself as your home," Tenma says, "wait, not only yours, but it's ours."

I smile.

* * *

The time shows 5pm.

"Darling, I will cook for dinner," it's Tenma's voice from the kitchen while I'm watching Run for Money in the living room.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen.

"Let me help you, my sweet heart," I hug him from behind while he's cutting the vegetables. Then, I kiss his neck.

"Ok," he says. Then I let go of him gently, and start to help him for the cooking.

I'm helping him to cut the vegetables while he is cooking a beef steak. I'm watching him cooking. His action is same as a chef from a 5-star-hotel. Then, I smell something good, from the steak.

"You make my mouth watering," I mumble.

"Yup," he says, "I learned to cook from Toramaru-san, a few months after you left to England."

"Really?" I say, "You didn't tell me about that."

"Yup, it's a surprise," he answers.

I smile.

* * *

That night, Tenma cooks dinner for just both of us.

We're having a romantic dinner. Yup, a romantic dinner with lightning candles, wines, and of course, the beef steak.

We start our dinner with cheers. The wine tastes good. Then, we taste the steak. I can't describe how the steak tastes like, because Tenma's cooking skill is very good.

"That's the most delicious meal I have ever had in Japan," I smile to him. He smiles, too.

Man, I can't forget this day. 10th of August, to be exact.

* * *

**Actually there's a special chapter after this but I will rate it M. Make sure you are 18 or above to click this link and read: s/9742336/1/A-Promise-Special**

**If not, please proceed to Chapter 5 ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE and TQ**


	5. Chapter 5 - We're Married!

**CHAPTER 5**

**WE'RE MARRIED!**

_(Tsurugi's POV)_

This happens about two months after our first night. Well, 8th of October to be exact. We were lovers, but today, I want to make our relationship one step forward.

I'm waiting for my darling to show up while I'm watching Sasuke. Minutes later, he reaches home from the supermarket.

"Honey, I'm home! Let me close the door first."

I'm waiting for him.

"Guess what, I have some fresh vegetables and we're…" Suddenly, he is shocked.

I'm kneeing in front of him. I take out a bunch of roses, well 99 roses to be exact, and a platinum wedding ring.

"Tenma," I start my speech while Yuuichi walks out from my bedroom (I invited my nii-san secretly this morning), "will you… marry me… so I can make you the best partner… I mean… the best wife in the world?"

**"WHAT?"** He's shocked. He looks at me, then looks at my nii-san. Then, he answers me with no doubt.

**"Yes, yes, and YES!"** Tears of joy roll in his eyes. I quickly stand up and hug him.

Well, I forgot to mention that my nii-san is currently praising the Lord in one of the churches in Tokyo. To be exact, he is Father Yuuichi.

"I prepare something special too," I say and I smile to him. Then, I enter my bedroom. Minutes later, I suit myself with a tuxedo while bringing out a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Change your clothes. We are going to be married, now," I say to him. He nods his head before changing the clothes.

Minutes later, he walks out with the wedding dress. I don't know what to say, but he is an angel to me.

Soon, the wedding ceremony has started.

**"Tsurugi Kyousuke,"** my nii-san starts his speech, **"will you marry Matsukaze Tenma as your wife, and share the joys and tears with him from now, until one day the death falls you apart?"**

**"I do,"** I say.

**"Matsukaze Tenma,"** my nii-san continues, **"will you marry Tsurugi Kyousuke as your husband, and share the joys and tears with him from now, until one day the death falls you apart?"**

**"Yes, I'd love to,"** he says with excited tone.

**"Now, I'm proudly announced you are husband and wife. You can kiss your bride,"** my nii-san smiles. I kiss my lovely wife. Lips to lips. My darling seems to be excited abut this. I'm married with the person who was my best friend and my lover!

"Trust me, darling," I say while putting on the wedding ring into his hand, **"I will make you my best wife in the world."**

Tenma is blushing, but he smiles to me at the same time.

* * *

10 years has passed, and things have changed since our marriage.

Yup, after our lovely son Tsurugi Yuukaze was born, Tenma decided to change back his gender. He said that being a woman is painful but totally worth it. He went to Thailand again a year after Yuukaze was born. Now, we decide who's going to sete or uke while doing our business in our room. 3 or 4 nights per month.

Now, I'm working on a project of building a magnificent stadium for 2020 Tokyo Olympic event since our country won the bid to host 2020 Olympic a few years ago. Sounds cool.

One fine morning, I wake up from my sweet dream. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu, darling," I kiss Tenma's forehead.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu," he smiles back, "is our Yuukaze up?"

"I will check on him," I reply, "don't worry."

I get off from the bed. Then I put on my pyjamas before walking towards our son's bedroom. Yup, yesterday we had a very good night that we ended up sleeping naked.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, my little darling," I touch his head.

"Ohaiyo… gozai… masu… otosan…" he replies with a sleepy face.

"Go brush you teeth now," I smile. My son replies with the word 'ok' before he wakes up and goes to the bathroom.

Then, I walk back to Tenma and tell him that our son is up.

"Good," Tenma says while putting on his pyjamas, "I will make breakfast for us." He smiles to me but he shows a bit of pain. Yup, I made in on him yesterday.

"Are you alright?" I ask, then he shows his OK sign to me.

We walk out from our bedroom when our son shows up after brushing his teeth.

"Ohaiyo, okasan," he greets to his 'mom'. He already accepted the truth of Tenma's real gender when he was 6, but he's calling my darling 'mom' anyway.

"Ohaiyo, my darling," says Tenma while touching Yuukaze's purple and pointy hair, "Go change your clothes. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." Yuukaze nods his head.

* * *

After 15 minutes of preparing breakfast, I call my son to have some breakfast.

"Itakadimasu!" all of us start to enjoy or meal.

"Oishi-ne!" my son says after his first bite, "Okasan, your meal is delicious!" I smile to Tenma.

"Arigato," he says.

Well, my promise really makes my darling the best wife in the world. I mean, I make him the best wife in the world. Although Yuukaze's parents are both male, he's happy to face the truth. "You are always my okasan," Yuukaze says to my darling while having breakfast. We smile.

Kyousuke and Tenma, or KyouTen in short. Yup, both of us, our love story is still a better love story than Twilight, I guess.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**So how was the story? Leave a review please and TQ ^^**


End file.
